Zoey meets Eros
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: after season 5, Mike comes to make amends with his girlfriend and she releases another personality kept in.
1. Zoey, meet Eros

here's my first ever Total Drama fic. hope you like it. this features the introduction of a new personality to be inside of Mike. also, this is after Total Drama All Stars, so Mal has been taken out for good.

a friend suggested I make it a series of one-shots where Mike is paired with various girls, but I don't like him being with anyone other than Zoey. anyway, hope you enjoy this

* * *

Michael Persona Danylis(1) knocked on the door of the home of his beloved girlfriend, Zoey. She was the first person, besides Cameron, who didn't dislike him just because of his MPD. He wanted to make amends with her after what happened last season with Mal. He had tried to rape Zoey, but thankfully, Duncan stopped Mal, since apparently, he and Duncan were in juvie together, and he knew Mal's one and only weakness. Mike never realized he had someone like that inside of him. Apparently, his other personalities thought Mal was long gone and felt no need to worry Mike about it. However, now, Mal was truly gone for good, and Mike's other personalities were back.

He waited a few moments, but instead of being greeted by his girlfriend, he saw her mother. She had red hair like Zoey, though it was longer and flower-free.

"You're that boy who nearly raped my daughter on Total Drama," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Mike said. "I actually came to apologize to her regarding that."

"Sorry, but I don't think-."

"Mom, who's at the door?" Zoey asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Zoey!"

"Mike! I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too."

The young couple ran toward each other, and hugged each other. Zoey's mom cleared her throat, making them look at her.

"I hope you don't plan on raping my daughter again, boy."

"Mom, we've been over this. Mike wasn't himself at the time. His other personality, Mal, was in control, and he's gone now."

"Even so, I don't like his multiple personalities."

"Trust me, you're not the first, but thanks to your daughter, I have more control over them."

"Well, alright. I'm heading to work, and if I come home to my daughter with her clothes in pieces, even your female personality won't be able to save you."

"Got it."

Zoey's mom left the two teens alone. Zoey gave her boyfriend a kiss, which he happily returned. Zoey's hand started going to his crotch, but he grabbed her hand.

"Zoey, touching me there is not a good idea."

"Really? Why?"

"Because of Eros."

"Who?"

"Another personality of mine. Comes out whenever I touch a girl's… privates with my hands or head or they touch my crotch with their hands. He's not as bad as Mal, but once my mom accidentally touched my cock, and Eros raped her."

"You raped your own mother?"

"Yeah. So, yeah, kinda hard to take that step without him getting involved. He loves to fuck. In fact, once he starts, he won't stop for hours."

"Wow. Sounds like a rough guy."

"Yeah, I know. He's named after the Greek God of Sex. So, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"Well, I guess we can eat something. I can heat us up some leftover pizza. Would you like some parmesan?"

"Sure, sounds good."

Mike went into the dining room while Zoey went into the fridge and got two leftover pieces of pepperoni pizza. As she sifted through the pantry for the Parmesan cheese, something caught her eyes. Sleeping powder. She got an idea for how she might be able to have sex with Mike without worrying about Eros. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the microwave beeping. She took them out, and put the sleeping powder on her boyfriend's slice. She took the pizza to the dining room and ate it.

-Skip to 9:00 PM in Zoey's guest bedroom-

Mike laid down on the guest bed, having been knocked out cold from the sleeping powder. Zoey quietly opened the door to the bedroom, not wanting to risk waking him. She was dressed in some red lingerie she started wearing after getting together with Mike, hoping to take that step with him. Though she hoped her boyfriend would be awake while they did this, but they couldn't risk the emergence of Eros. She slowly approached her boyfriend, moving the covers away. She then pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing a rather impressive seven-inch cock. She started to stroke it, bringing it to a hard ten-inch piece of meat.

"Wow, it's so huge."

Zoey's admiration was short-lived as she heard an all too familiar gasp.

"Uh-oh. I think I just unleashed Eros."

"You would be correct, mortal wench," a voice with a strong Greek accent said.

That comment ticked off Zoey, and she looked up to see her boyfriend dressed in the sheets like a toga with his cock sticking out, now over a foot long. He also had a Greek crown on his head.

"I am not a wench. I'm Zoey, Mike's girlfriend."

"Oh, I see. My apologies, she who has the same beauty as Aphrodite."

Zoey blushed a light pink at the compliment. She'd never been compared to a goddess before, and it was quite flattering.

"Hmm, I believe I shall test how good your body is. Strip for me and present your naked body."

Zoey did as he said.

"Alright. Now, how about you let Mike out, and leave us alone so I can give my first time to Mike? No offence, but doing it with one of Mike's personalities feels like I'm cheating on him."

* * *

1) the reason behind the middle and last name is so his initials would match his disorder

* * *

sorry for cutting it here. figured I should leave it up to you guys. review your choice.


	2. Mike and Zoey play

here's my second chapter. I also gave Mike's other personalities speaking parts. sorry if I didn't do well. I'm not good with accents.

* * *

"Very well," Eros said. "While I love a good session, I do not wish to ruin the relationships of others. If I did, I would become no better than my uncle Hades."

Zoey smiled, and Eros gasped, about to relinquish control to Mike.

-In Mike's subconscious-

Mike was playing football with Vito when Eros showed up without warning.

"Oy, fucky, you mind?" Vito asked annoyed. "We're trying to play a game of football here."

"My apologies, but Zoey wishes for Mike to come out so she can give her first time to him."

"Wait, so Zoey let you out?" Mike asked.

"Yes. She thought sleeping powder would keep me from coming out."

"Vell, she gets points for originality," Svetlana said, commenting on how Zoey thought about doing stuff with Mike.

"Why back in my day, we'd never let the fillies make the decision for the young son-of-a-guns," Chester said.

"Aw, it don't matter much," Manitoba said. "Fact is there's a lady waiting for you, Mike, and you should never keep a lady waiting."

"I'd personally love to ruin things for the two of you again, but as long as you and our other personalities keep your switching to a minimum, I can't gather any strength," the shrunken Mal said from behind the bars of his tiny cage.

"Well, guess I should go."

"Wait. Before you do, would you mind if I offer my advice in how to properly please a female?"

"I guess so. Just keep it simple for now, okay, Eros? I wanna make sure she's comfortable."

"Fair enough."

Mike then went out, and the others commented on how much he was growing up.

-In the real world-

The sheet fell from his torso, and he blushed as he saw Zoey's naked body.

"Um, hey, Zoey," Mike said nervously. "So, Eros decided to let me have control for this."

"Yeah. I told him that I don't like the idea of doing it with one of your other personalities. It feels like I'd be cheating on you."

"Man, you're the best girlfriend ever." Zoey blushed at the compliment. "So, what do you wanna do first?"

"I guess we could try doing the sixty-nine position."

"Alright."

Mike laid down on his back, letting his cock point straight up. Zoey got on top of him, turning so he could see her pussy. He was totally clueless on what to do.

'Alright, Eros. What do I do first?'

"_First, you see that little nub? That's her clitoris. It's a woman's most sensitive part. Poke it with your tongue._"

Mike did as his personality told him, and poked her clit with his tongue. Zoey jolted in surprise at this action, but also moaned in pleasure. Liking the reaction, he continued this action until the two of them came in unison. However, neither of them were prepared for what happened next.

* * *

sorry for ending it here. also, to explain what Mal said, I believe Mike and Mal are each half of the same whole, like yin and yang. anyway, next chapter will have something CLake asked me to do.


	3. Commando Zoey and Vito

here's the final chapter for my Zoke story. hope you guys like it. sorry in advance if I didn't do a good job on the accents. the only reason I did this was because I was asked if I could do a lemon for Commando Zoey and Vito.

* * *

While Mike and Zoey were in the sixty-nine position, Zoey suddenly felt very commanding. In fact, she turned into Commando Zoey. She looked at Mike, and frowned.

"Um, are you my Zoey or Commando Zoey?" Mike asked.

"I'm not weak, fragile Zoey, soldier, and you're not the guy I prefer!" she said, grabbing hold of Mike's shirt before ripping it off. Mike gasped before Vito took control.

"Oy, 'ello, honey."

"Oh, shut up, deadbeat, and fuck my pussy… or are you still hurt you don't have your ugly girlfriend, Anne Maria?"

"Oh, you done it now, slut! No one makes fun of my girl!"

Vito knocked C-Zoey on her ass, pinning her arms to the bed. Then, he plunged into her pussy, pounding her so hard, she wailed in pain and pleasure. This continued on for about half an hour before Vito gasped again, turning back into Mike. C-Zoey turned back into regular Zoey. They noticed their position, and Mike pulled out, feeling bad.

"I can't believe I did it again! I just raped my own girlfriend again, only this time I didn't change back in time to keep from taking her virginity."

"Mike, it's alright. Commando Zoey took control of me so it's only natural. In fact, I heard her once talking about how she would like Vito to rape her."

"Well, now I've lost the strength and confidence to have sex with you now."

Zoey put a hand on his shoulder, and planted a kiss on the lips.

"I'll wait as long as it will take to build your confidence. Let's get your shirt back on and go to bed."

Mike nodded, and they went to sleep, a mischievous smile on Mike's face.

-In Mike's subconscious-

"Oy, don't blame me," Vito begged the five individuals as they approached him. "Blame that redhead's commando side. She's the one who ripped off Mike's shirt and ticked me off."

"Maybe…" Svetlana started.

"…But you're the one who took my girlfriend's virginity…," Mike followed, cracking his fist.

"…So we're going to give you such a beating, you whippersnapper!" Chester said.

"That's right, ya bloke," Manitoba said.

"You're gonna be begging my uncle Hades for help," Eros said.

The five of them started putting the beat down on Vito while Mal watched through the bars of his cage, eating popcorn.

"Maybe being locked up for eternity won't be so bad," Mal said.

* * *

nice ending, huh? I figured it was called for. I mean, really, Vito raped Mike's girlfriend, and Mike's other personalities respect Mike more since he put the beat down on them in season 4 and he didn't torture them like Mal.


End file.
